carefull what you say
by emmettlover94
Summary: on a regular day and bella and her gang are planing to go take a trip to "LA PUSH" when bella and edward try to walk to class together, and when edward opens his mouth and......
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Revealing the truth

Bpov

In the lunch room Bella and her gang (includes: Jessica, angla, mike, Tyler and Erick) were talking about going to "La push" on Friday. Edward looks at Bella and catching her eyes and smiles coyly.

"So I was thinking about asking Mike t take a walk with us on the trip" Jessica said sweetly

"I really think you should ask him out before we go to "La push"" Angla remarked

"Hey ladies who wants to my lucky date to the beach?" Mike asked shyly

"OMG yes, yes, yes I mean that's cool so cool" Jessica said cheerily

"Um okay? That's fine I guess" Mike said

As we were walking by their table and hearing their gossip

"I'm getting so sick of all this dumb "teen" love between you preppy people" Emmett said disgusted

"Don't ever think you could ever win my monkey man" Rosalie angrily

Bella walked over to Edwards's table and trying to ask him if he wanted to walk together to class with her

"Hey do you want to... um... walk to cla-s-s together? Bella asked nervously

"No I mean sorry Im going to ditch today'' Edward said out loud

"What is their special reason? Bella asked

"No not really" Edward said "it's a family thing"

"Why don't you ever tell the truth is it always lies to all your friends? Bella said madly

"The only thing reason why is because Im different from other people, family and I are… were… VAMPIRES Edward shouted

Then the whole lunch room went silent

"I mean were vegetarians… I mean we don't eat meat you know" Edward said loudly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bella's in trouble

Cpov:

"Carlisle, Carlisle where are you" Edward asked curiously

"What's wrong Edward, what happened" Esme asked

Not knowing what happened at lunch will change everything now

"Well I don't know how to say this but here it goes… I kind of…" Edward trailed off, sounding worried

"Well Mr. hot shot here told everyone what we are" Emmett shouted madly

"What you stupid dumb idiot" Rosalie also shouted madly

"Hey don't call him stupid he didn't mean to… it's my fault I asked him why he won't tell the truth" Bella explained

"You're always starting crap with us that's how we're always getting us in trouble" Rosalie yelled at Bella

"Babe she probably didn't mean it, you know that Bella is only human and humans always say stupid stuff" Emmett remarked

"I love you baby but STAY OUT OF THIS honey" Rosalie screamed at Emmett

"One word PMS" Emmett said under his breath to Rosalie

"I'm home, what's all this screaming about"? Carlisle asked

"Edward told everyone at school that we're vampires I mean he shouted it out, and now we're all going to get caught or something worse, I'm scarred Carlisle" Alice said

"What" Carlisle Said?

"Hang on let's all sit down, tell us from the beginning, Edward" Esme said

After explaining everything to the family they were interrupted by pounding on the door…

"Open this door right now" someone shouted at the door

"It's the cops" screamed Alice

"Everyone except Esme goes to the mountain tops, Edward take Bella up in the trees or home" Carlisle said quickly

"I'm going to take you home" Edward said

"Edward NO what if I don't ever see you again?" Bella questioned

Later that night

"Carlisle what happened is we going to die, what is happing, car-?

"Edward was fine they didn't see anything wrong or have proof we're vampires, we're fine. By the way, where is Bella? Carlisle asked

"In my room with Alice" Edward said

"Help help" Alice shouted from the bedroom

"What where's Bella"? Jasper asked

"James took her" Alice said

"great I love him now, not only that he took her but now he's going to kill her, how great" Rosalie remarked

"Babe I thought that you loved me and no one else, that really hurts me' Emmett said sadly

"shut your mouth, don't ever say that again she's part of the family- Bella and I are a couple now and we have to protect her and keep her safe" Edward said

"Rosalie why don't you help us find her an-" Carlisle said trailing off

"Their headed off to his house with Victoria and I guess their going to hang her from a tree and rip her a part" Alice said while seeing the future

"Let's go I really want to help Edward save her" Emmett said "it'll take my mind off my Rosalie."

"Okay let's go. We will go to James house and kill him both also burn the pieces, then we have to do what ever it takes to make Bella safe again" Carlisle and Esme said

After a few hours of driving to James house they found Bella hanging from a tree with her ankles, mouth and feet taped shut

"Wow I know someone else who should get their mouth taped shut" Jasper said

"SHUT UP YOU CONSTIPATED IDIOT" Rosalie said "baby tell him to shut up please"

"No the whole time you we're here all you did was bag on everyone it's annoying. Jasper tape her mouth shut!" Emmett said

After killing James (Victoria got away) Bella was safe and not hurt but, somebody else was hurt- Rosalie, hurt by Emmett and her family including Bella

"Baby I'm sorry, everyone I'm sorry I'll be nice for now on I promise!" Rosalie said

"Babe we tricked you we forced you to tell everyone that you we're sorry and to be nice for now on" Emmett said after kissing her with lots of love

"I'm just glad you're safe Bella, I love you" Edward said

"Me too Edward, I love you also never leave me Edward again cause what if I never see you again?" Bella said

"One thing what happened to James?" Bella said


End file.
